justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Run the Night
(1.01) |artist = Gigi Rowe |year = 2016 |dg = |dlc = December 28, 2016 (NOW) June 8, 2017 (舞力全开2017) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 123 |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Cyan |audio = |perf = Jessie Perot |nogm = 2|mc = Blue}}"Run the Night" by Gigi Rowe is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has short baby blue hair, a blue jacket, a black top with blue stripes and black sleeves, blue/yellow pants, a cyan glove, and blue/yellow high-top sneakers. Background The background is a dark purple room with shooting star animations, flashing lights, a spot light, and fireworks. A blue circle, and streaming neon lines with a lens flare, and a circle are in front of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point your finger to the right. Gold Move 2: Spin your arms around with your left arm in a clockwise motion, and your right arm in a counterclockwise motion. RunTheNightGM1.png|Gold Move 1 RunTheNightGM2.png|Gold Move 2 RunTheNightGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game RunTheNightGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Run the Night is the first song by Gigi Rowe in the series,before Got That and New Reality. * Run the Night’s appearance in the series was first teased by Rowe herself on Twitter. https://twitter.com/hellogigirowe/status/765912896211738624 * Run the Night was first heard in the Making Of A Dancer video posted by Just Dance’s official YouTube account.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqJBHfeKFfw *Gigi Rowe was involved with the behind the scenes of this routine.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJdjCMvBzuY/?taken-by=hellogigirowe *As seen in the concept art, the coach was originally going to have a ponytail. *On the World Dance Floor, the avatar appears with red hair and a pink jacket (which inspired by the early version) when the feature is loading and when there is a Boss.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MR5_CnVekQ *When Run the Night was first released on along with September and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), and the re-addition of Don’t Stop Me Now, the song did not appear in the Songs K-R section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Solos playlist. * Run the Night, along with Te Dominar, were missing in the songlist during the original release of the game. **On June 8, 2017, both songs were added in a patch update. * An early version of the routine is included in the servers. It features a different color scheme with pink hair, a purple jacket, black bra and sleeves, and darker pants, and the background is black most of the time. ** Along with them, there are also unedited menu assets.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ-TcKEIXLE * There are two pictos named after the Pokémon Magikarp. '' These are respectively named "magikarp_ar" and "magikarp2_ar." Gallery Game Files Runthenight.png|''Run the Night 000000cc.png| album coach Runthenight_cover@2x.jpg| cover RunTheNightAva.png|Avatar 200543.png|Golden avatar 300543.png|Diamond avatar RunTheNightPictoSprite.png|Pictograms RunTheNightB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta Album Coach RunTheNightB_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta Cover RunTheNightB_banner_bkg.jpg|Beta Menu Banner RunTheNightB_Coach_1.png|Beta Coach Screenshots RuntheNIghtInMenu.png|''Run The Night'' on the menu RunTheNightCharacterSelect.png|Coach selection screen Others Cr66lX5XEAA7to4.jpg|Inspiration and concept art Unknownbehindthescenesdancer.png|Behind the scenes gigi w rtn dancer bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 with Gigi Rowe RTNBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 3 Rtn.png|Beta appearance runthenightt red hair.png|Different avatar on World Dance Floor imgad.gif|Google Advertising Videos Official Music Video Gigi Rowe - Run The Night (Official Music Video) Teasers Run the Night - Gameplay Teaser (US) Run the Night - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Run The Night - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Run The Night Just Dance Now - Run The Night 5* Extraction References Site Navigation es:Run the Night pl:Run The Night Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Gigi Rowe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Jessie Perot